


Don't Go

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Don't sit under the Apple Tree with anyone but me [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie begs Peggy not to go to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

     “Don't go.” She pleads holding tightly to the hands locked within hers. “Stay here. Stay with me. You promised.”

 

“I have to do my duty.” She whispers. “I have to do everyting within my power to protect you.”

 

“Damnit English!” Shaking her head. “Don't you understand by now that I need you with me in order to protect me? How are you going to keep me safe when you are half way across the world. In a damn war zone!” She tightens her hold.

 

Chest tightening. “I can't remain here; if my being there will prevent Hitler from coming after you. Don't you understand Angie? He's after the entire world.” Tears rolled down pale cheeks.

 

“What about the evils that are all around us. Here in New York. The home front?” Angie fiercely says. “How can you protect me on a daily bases if you aren't with me every single day?”

 

“I have to do my duty.” Peggy forces out.

 

“What file meaningless papers?” Angie jerked her hands away.

 

 _It's more than that. It's much much more than that._ “Please understand that what I'm doing is what I _have_ to do to keep you safe.” Peggy stepped backwards. “My life would be over if something happened to you.”

 

“My life will be over if you get killed over there.” Angie whimpered.

 

“I'm not going anywhere near the battle grounds.” Peggy felt the lie deep in her chest. “I'm going to be safe far behind the lines.”

 

“A bullet doesn't know the difference between distances.” Angie screamed. “Seriously English; whom is seriously going to prevent at least one of those mad men to burst into the building you are working in; and firing at random?” Tears steamed down her cheeks.

 

Tears roll down her cheeks unchecked. “I'm sorry Angie. But I have to do my duty.” Peggy repeated herself for the third time. “I love you. I will always love you. On Earth. In Heaven. You are my soul.”

 

“Take me with you.” She whispered.

 

“No.” Peggy firmly said in a steel voice.

 

Angie blinks. “You always take me with you.”

 

“Not in a war zone.” Peggy replied. _Not in the places that I have to go in order to protect you._

 

“What am I going to do without you?” She whispers.

 

“Don't go sitting under the apple tree with anyone but me.” Peggy replied.

 

She blinks. “This isn't time to quote songs _Margaret_!” Fire leaped into her blue eyes.

 

“I mean it.” Peggy said. “Those are ours. No one elses. Ours.” She moved forward once more; and captured Angie's lips with her own. She put everything she had in the kiss. The promise of yesterday, today and tomorrow. She felt Angie wrap her arms tightly around her back pulling her even closer.

 

“Ours.” Angie whispered against her lips. “Ours.” She presses her lips once more against her soulmates. _I love you. I love you. Stay with me. For always. You promised me a life time. I refuse to believe that twenty one years is the lifetime you promised. Come back to me English. Come back. Stay._ She felt Peggy's lips leave hers. She refuses to open her eyes. “Come back to me.”

 

Peggy rests her head against Angie's. “I promise you.” Keeping her eyes locked on Angie's closed eyes. “You are my soul.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Peggy is two years older than Angie. They have known each other for Angie's entire life.


End file.
